XStatic
by Jay Desi
Summary: Wolverine and Gambit travel to Georgia to help with the new institute, but do to a turn of events they end up staying there as new teachers.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and situations belong to Marvel, the chapter titles are songs by Creedence Clearwater Revival. I don't own anything but the small plot bunnies and the OCs that will pop up every now and then._

Chapter I: Proud Mary

It was a humid May day in a little city south of Brunswick Georgia, one of twenty hot days so far. It was nothing to the Cajun thief, who was resting quite peacefully underneath a willow tree. Obstructing the sun's rays and their attempt to irritate everyone within the area. Or at least, that's what Logan was sure they were trying to do. The Canadian growled at the endless blue sky, as if it would help.

"Hey Gumbo, get off your lazy ass and help me paint this damn school." he growled throwing a paint brush at Gambit. They had arrived last month to help set up the newest 'Xavier institute for the gifted'. At the time, taking a break from New York seemed to be a good idea. No one seemed it necessary to tell him that it would be the most humid and hot month he would ever spend in his entire life. Being able to smell everybody's response to the humidity wasn't very pleasant either.

"Relax, mon ami. It ain't like we have anything else to do." Remy smirked. His red on black eyes were hidden behind dark shades, his hair was tied back into a lazy ponytail. The thing that really bothered Logan was that the Cajun still sported his trench coat. Even in the unholy heat.

"Shut up and paint, Cajun. The sooner we finish getting this place on it's feet, the sooner we can get out of this hellhole." the elder growled. He contemplated calling some of the other X-Men who had accompanied the two to Georgia, to come help them finish painting. But, Hank had horrible allergies and was confined to bed after he sneezed a hunk of blue fur and snot onto the new carpet, Storm and Betsy were out recruiting, and Bobby was useless with manual labor.

"I take it da weather isn't agreeing wit' you," drawled Gambit as he retrieved his paintbrush and proceeded to paint the new building. "Gambit was thinkin' 'bout staying here to help wit' da new recruits." he said conversationally.

"That's because your crazy, Bub." he grunted. Logan turned to grab his previously opened beer to find it was sadly empty. "Damn." he sighed looking out across the school's back yard. It was not as big as the yard in New York but it was sure as hell pretty. A variety of trees were scattered across the grass field. It was cut off by a fast running creek which let out into a pond on the other side of the property. A dirt road led from the front parking lot all the way to the main highway two miles away.

"Hey, do you think we got a chance at finishing dis tonight?" the Cajun asked boredly. He hadn't planned on spending all of his time painting.

"If you'd move your ass, we could finish in two hours."

"Always in a rush." Gambit sighed rolling his eyes.

A few hours passed uneventfully, painting and arguing could only get so exciting. But, finally they were done. Both men were worse for wear, it turns out during one of there little arguments about pool paint was used to accent a point. When a black truck pulled into the parking lot, Orroro and Betsy found Logan drinking a beer and Remy smoking a cigarette. Both were covered in white paint.

"Jeez, what happened to you two? Did you even get any on the school?" Psylocke laughed at her male teammates.

"Gumbo here's in denial."

"I don' cheat."

"I see," the would-be goddess smirked. She opened the back door of the vehicle and helped a young woman out of the seat. "Logan, Remy, this is Cody. She's a new student here at the school." Storm introduced. The girl looked to be about fourteen, she had long dark brown hair (worn in a bun) and yellow green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans with a gray jacket tied around her waist.

"Let Remy help you wit' your bags fille." Gambit smiled, kissing the back of the girl's hand. She flushed a bright shade of red and said nothing as he retrieved her luggage. Logan just sat there and rolled his eyes.

As the four of them retreated inside the house, Logan stalked around to the side where the garage was found. He decided he would pass the rest of the day working on his bike. When he entered the garage however, his cell phone rang. "Damn contraption." he growled. He had carried it around with him ever since Jubilee made him buy it.

"Hello?" a voice said on the line.

"Hey, Chuck."

"Ah, Logan I'm glad I could get a hold of you. I have some bad news," the professor started.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid Bishop and Joseph will not be able to make it to Georgia before the school term starts." The Prof. sighed. Bishop and Joseph were supposed to replace Gambit and Logan to teach at the school.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Logan growled. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I want you and Gambit to teach the students in Georgia.

393939393939393939939393939393939399339939393993939393939393939393993939393939393939

Cliffhangerish sort of. Well I hope you liked it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_For disclaimer see the first chapter._

Chapter II: Bad Moon Rising

"Cajun, I swear if you don't-"

"Relax mon ami, Gambit's got it all under control." the taller man smirked. He honestly thought that something like this would happen to the two of them. He of coarse didn't tell the angry Canadian that.

"Somehow I doubt that." he grunted. It was three in the morning and the day before classes started. The two new teachers were awoken by a horde of masked mutant students egging their dorms. Logan after tracking each and every one of them down had them sitting together in the living room. Normally Logan would have sentenced them to morning training sentences and such, but technically the school year hadn't started yet. Gambit informed his friend of a plan he himself had come up with.

"Alright Logan, go out dere and pretend to give dem a lecture." Instructed Gambit smirking. Surprisingly the Wolverine did as he was told. He watched the Canadian chew out the students for a while before continuing his plan. To be honest, the Cajun had planned to do this anyway it just so happened that now he had reason to.

He went to the kitchen to gather his 'weapons'. Four jugs of milk and six cans of whip cream. Said whipped cream was sprayed into the milk jugs and shook up. He strolled quite lazily back into the living room. In his 'hurry' to execute the retaliation prank, Gambit forgot to warn Logan to get out of the way. As four milk jugs soared over head Logan could be heard cursing. The four exploded (with a little help from kinetic energy) and everything and everyone in the living room was covered in the sticky substance except Remy LeBeau.

"Food Fight!" One of the younger mutants yelled throwing a clump of milky whipped at the now fuming Canadian. Several took his lead and proceeded to pelt each other and the angry short Canadian with the white stuff. Gambit watched in laughter as Logan just stood there repeatedly getting hit with the mess; a faint twitch could be seen if you looked hard enough.

Finally, Logan's head snapped up and his eyes locked on the ex-thief. "Oh shit." Remy swore taking off into the kitchen. Wolverine dived after him, followed by several students excited to see two of their new teachers beat the crap out of each other.

"Get back here, you back water, son of a bi-" Logan's curse was cut short by mustard. Yes, mustard being squirt in his direction by Remy. "Guh!" he growled as some of the dressing made its way into his eyes.

Remy dodged the short mutant and scrambled up the stairs slipping a few times in the mess. By now several of the other students and teachers had awoken. Hank thinking a fight had broken out between students had run down the stairs and tripped over the scrambling Gambit and flew head first into the milky whip cream mess. It stood out quite well in his once clean blue fur. He sat there blinking for about 3.2 seconds before Logan crashed into him in his hurry to exact bloody revenge.

Gambit stopped long enough to enjoy the chaos then continued on his way. He ran up to the roof in a vague attempt to hide. In actuality, he wanted to see Hank and Logan try to balance on the roof and try to kill him at the same time. As Gambit smirked at that idea, he heard a female scream from back downstairs.

"Betsy?" he guessed quietly wondering how the would-be ninja fit into his plans. It was then that three very angry, very messy X-Men (and woman) charged through the door.

Psylocke stood balanced perfectly despite her appearance. She stood in a purple robe covered in bits of blue fur and whip cream. Gambit's best guess was that she ran into Beast on the way to the living room to check out the commotion.

"Remy, in the words of the great Aristotle-"

"I'm going to cut off your hands and make you eat them, Cajun!" Betsy interrupted Hank.

"I think I like her rendition better." Growled Wolverine. The three surrounded the Cajun and backed him up against the edge of the roof.

"De X-Men are supposed to teach da world about peace, non?" He questioned casually looking for an escape route. The ever so clever thief jumped off the roof and into a nearby tree, as he scrambled to get a good grip on the tree the most unfortunate thing happened. His shirt got stuck on a branch. The red eyed mutant, feared by humans, anti-human mutants, and anyone with expensive items was hanging upsidown from a tree.

"Hey Cajun, I think the kids were onto something with the eggs." Smirked Logan closing in on him, three of the mentioned meat product in his hand. Hank and Betsy followed him each grinning madly and holding the offending chicken embryos in there hands.

By the time Storm found her team, they were unrecognizable. The students were quite impressed with their teachers and couldn't wait to see what else the maniacs would do before the year was over.

79797979797979799797979797979799797979797997979799797979979797979797979797979977997979

Thankyou for reviewing last time! Because of that I decided to update early! Please Review! .


	3. Chapter 3

_For original disclaimer see title page, I also do not own the titles 'Tom Sawyer' 'Of Mice and Men' 'Moby Dick' or 'To kill A Mockingbird.'_

Chapter III: Hey Tonight

"I can't believe this shit." Logan growled staring at his instructions from Joseph. The instructions included what basic areas Logan's classes would cover and some lesson plans. Believe it or not, the great ferocious Wolverine was going to teach ninth and tenth graders English.

"Gambit sympathizes wit' you mon ami, but de don' want Gambit teachin' the chillin's English." Drawled the Cajun lazily.

"I wonder why." Logan grunted sarcastically. The two were standing in the living room waiting for the majority of the students to wander down when they finally got lost. "What are you teaching, Gumbo?"

"History and French."

"So am I going to have to explain how the hundred year's war really ended?"

"Hey, dose Brits' were cheatin'!" Gambit exclaimed plopping down onto a vinyl couch. "So, what's on dat list dat's making you so pissy?"

"I'm not pissy... This book list is killing me. Shit, I haven't read half of them. How am I supposed to check their stupid reports?" Logan growled throwing the paper at Remy for him to read.

"You ain't ever read Tom Sawyer?"

"Nope."

"Moby Dick?"

"No."

"Of Mice and Men?"

"No!"

"To kill a Mo-"

"I get it Cajun! No, I don't read very much." Logan growled dropping himself into an armchair opposite the couch. Gambit went back to reading Logan's instructions, half way through he stopped reading and started snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Notin' mon ami, jus' trying to imagine you talkin' about 'discriptive words' and 'creativity' and 'poetry'." Gambit snickered as Logan tore the paper from his grasp.

"Poetry!" His eyes scanned the page and when he found the offensive material, Logan tore up the paper and proceeded to pout like a two year old. The Cajun could not suppress his giggles.

"Good morning, guys." Robert Drake smiled entering the living room. According to the professor Bobby was the person best fit to teach gym. Logan had strongly disagreed but in the end his opinion really didn't mean anything.

"Did you get lost mon ami?" Gambit stated flatly, raising his left eyebrow.

"No! I am not lost, I just decided to help you two with the lost students." Iceman huffed indignantly.

Before he could sit down with the other two, a boy with flaming red skin and yellow eyes floated down the steps.

"Hey, um... can you tell me where Mr. Drake's class is?" he asked shyly.

"Well here's your chance to help Bobby, show this kid to your class." Logan snickered.

"What, do you think I can't?" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. After a few moments of silence he let his hands down and admitted he had no idea where his room was.

"Come on den." Gambit sighed leading the two away.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Logan sighed settling deeper into his chair. He lit up a cigar and had about five seconds to smoke it before the bell rang. "Shit!" he snarled putting the smoke out with his hand. He stalked up the stairs and through the left hallway, then up some more stairs and to the right hallway. Finally he made it to his classroom which was already full even though the tardy bell wouldn't ring for another five minutes.

"Alright, listen for your name." he grunted as the bell rang and the last few stragglers made it to class.

"Anmarit, Cody." he looked up to see if anyone replied. The girl he had met a few weeks before slowly raised here hand and sighed 'here'.

"Benjamin, Kaleb."

"Yo." A blue haired boy called from the back. He was leaning against the back wall surrounded by other boys who all looked like 'punks I'm gonna have to put through the roof' in Logan's mind.

"Brenton, Mike."

"It's Michael." he said arrogantly raising his hand in the air.

"Don't care." Logan grunted making a mental note to call the little brat Mike for the rest of the year. "Cardagin, Sabrina."

"Present." A blonde girl in the front row smiled politely.

"Chicoto, Jose." Logan went through the entire roll and assessed every scent so he'd be able to tell who was who. The kids were nervous looking and jittery, they were really starting to irritate the animalistic Canadian. He looked around at them and tried to think of something to say. Instead of thinking it through he went with, "Look, I'm your teacher Mr. Logan. Your here because your mutants and in need of schooling away from people who might do something stupid like, burn your house down. In this class room whatever I say goes and if you piss me off, you'll really regret it." he growled at the last part to add emphasis. "Any Questions?"

"Yeah, is it true that Logan is also your first name?" Kaleb sneered.

"No way! Like, Logan Logan?" a brunette shrieked in laughter.

"No, one name Logan." Sabrina answered waspishly, trying to silence the other girl.

"Like Madonna or Cher." Michael grunted.

"Mrs. Madonna. That's like totally weird!" More chatter like this continued until Logan felt like ripping out his hair.

"Shut up! The next person who talks out of turn is dead!" Logan growled bringing forth his claws. That really did the trick.

"This is going to be a long year." he sighed sitting at his desk.

79797979979797979979797979797979797979979797979799797979797979797979797797979979797979799

To all those who reviewed last time, THANKYOU! . I hoped you like this chapter and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_For disclaimer see chapter one. _

Chapter IV: Lodi

Remy LeBeau had dealt with many things in his life. Marriage, killing a brother in law, being a widow, having the widowing wife come back from the dead and try to kill him, being left in Antarctica to die by another woman he loved, nearly blowing himself up more times than he could count, were some of the firsts things that came to his mind. But nothing could have prepared him for trying to calm a teenage girl with the power to shatter windows with her voice. Said girl was now with him sitting outside Storm's office waiting for her to be done with another student (Ms. Monroe had agreed to take on the job of principle).

Partially deaf, Gambit did not hear Orroro open the door. Nor did he hear her yell his name. Finally after getting his attention, the three of them entered office. She could not suppress a giggle at the sight of the disheveled Cajun. "Re- Remy what happened?" she giggled. The Cajun looked flatly at her.

"My boyfriend dumped me." The girl next to him whimpered, Gambit hoped to any god that might be listening that the girl would not start crying again.

"Oh, is that so?" she looked at Gambit quizzically. He merely nodded looking as miserable as the girl.

"I guess I got a bit carried away- hiccup- but he said... he said..." when the wailing started again, Remy left the room as quickly as possible. Storm was no longer wondering what had happened to him as her marble framed picture case started to crack.

It was at least twenty minutes before Gambit could hear properly again. "Hey Gumbo, you look like shit," Logan scoffed tossing him a beer.

"T'anks mon ami." the Cajun grunted tiredly. The two sat in the teacher's kitchen complaining about life in general and becoming gradually drunk. Well, Remy was. Logan's healing powers all but kept him from getting buzzed.

"Hey guys! How's school life treatin' you?" Bobby grinned walking into the kitchen. He sighed happily after opening a bottle of some strawberry wine cooler and taking a sip. He sat himself across from the two dangerously irritated men.

Before Logan could grunt out a quick insult, Remy burst into a fit of laughter. Startled Bobby and Logan jumped up and stared at the Cajun as if he had sprouted wings. "What the hell is he drinking?" Bobby wondered incredulously.

"It's not what I'm drinkin' homme, it's what you drinkin'." He laughed. Upon closer inspection of the bottle, the two could only guess about what had set the Cajun off. The flavor of the wine cooler was 'Berrylicious Bliss'.

"You've got some weird sense of humor Remy." Bobby said mock- seriously. The younger man returned to his seat while Logan remained standing.

"You've got some sissy taste in drinks." Logan smirked. The now red-faced Cajun was doubled over. It wasn't the kind of laugh where everyone could hear it; it was the silent kind that made it impossible to breathe.

"Alright, which one of you got the Cajun high?" Betsy inquired strolling into the kitchen. She rummaged in the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. "You know that stuff will kill you." She stated dryly pointing to the beers.

"Hey, mine's got three percent natural fruit juice in it!" Bobby defended. This did not help the Cajun's breathing problem.

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Betsy asked staring at Gambit.

"I think the stress is getting to him."

"Well, we can't all have Berrylicious Bliss Bub." Logan grunted. If the two didn't know any better, they'd believe the feral Canadian was giggling.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh my, it seems I'm interrupting a party." Beast smiled entering the room. He took one look at the Canadian and the Cajun, and decided he needed a drink. "It seems I've missed the joke." He stated opening his own beer.

"It was a stupid joke." Bobby grunted defensively.

"I see."

It was then that Orroro Monroe, looking as though she just sat through a hurricane stormed into the kitchen. She didn't even stop to look at her team; she went straight to the refrigerator. After a few moments of browsing she growled, "Which one of you drank my wine cooler?" Gambit let out a howl of laughter and Logan couldn't contain his grunting laughter. Bobby merely turned pale.

"Sorry Ro, I didn't know it was your last one." Bobby said carefully. He quickly backed out of the room before the weather goddess could recover.

"Remy, I think there might be something seriously wrong with that girl." Storm growled sitting on the counter.

"What girl, Stormy?" Gambit questioned. He had just begun to continue breathing normally.

Storm merely stared at the Cajun, shaking her head in wonder. "The one that nearly destroyed your room."

"Oh, her. Gambit almost forgot, Chere." He smiled and then started to giggle again.

"What?" Beast, Storm, and Betsy all sighed in unison.

"Bobby stole 'da Berrylicious Bliss."

74747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747

Sorry about taking so long to update! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_For disclouser see chapter one._

Chapter V: Commotion

"Damn it Cajun!" Logan hissed angrily as a card based explosion erupted close enough to his head to make his ears ring. The Cajun merely glanced at him as if to say 'What exactly would it do? YOU CAN HEAL YOURSELF!' Or maybe he was just curious to see if he had hit anybody, Logan couldn't tell.

As anyone with half a brain could have guessed, the Georgia institute had finally been attacked. The majority of the schools inhabitants hadn't been surprised. Most of the students seem to be able to piece together the fact that the danger room was preparing them for an attack. The other students however seemed under the belief that nothing bad could ever happen to them. Well, they got over that notion quickly.

"My, my, my, it seems the local anti-human mutant group doesn't agree with our peaceful methods. It's almost like de-ja-vu." Beast joked exiting the building. Behind him a foolishly arrogant pyrokinetic teenager's unconscious form was hung from a coat rack by the door. The child had decided to try to get the better of the blue doctor. He was sadly mistaken.

"It's not these punks I'm worried about, it's the Cajun. His aim keeps getting crappier and crappier." Logan growled.

"Dat's only assuming I wasn't aimin' for you, mon ami." Gambit grunted as he threw two more cards at a boy that looked like he was made of melting tar. They hit their target dead on and exploded with enough force to blow the kid's stomach open. The tarry substance reformed it's self, though the kid did seem to think better about the situation. He turned tail and ran for it.

"Well that's two. How many of these miscreants are there?" Hank asked calmly looking around. Around the three X-Men, their students did their best at fighting back the attackers though they all seemed a bit wind swept.

"At the most, thirty." Logan said nonchalantly.

"You seem rather laid back about the situation my friend. Normally you are the one at the front of every fight."

"Storm's 'forbidding me from doing anything that's unnecessary to our young misguided attackers'. She thinks it'll be a good learning experience for the kids if I don't bash all of their heads in." He explained mimicking Ororo's lecturing tone.

"Since when has dat stopped you?" Gambit smirked.

"Since she threatened to make me teach drama." He scowled at the thought. Logan then had to take a step back as an intruder was blasted out of the window above them. "Nice shot, Bub!" Logan called up to the excited teen.

"Damn, dat's gonna hurt in da mornin'." Remy groaned sympathizing with the body on the ground.

"Mr. McCoy!" A young girl yelled running up to the three. "They've gotten into the mansion!" She exclaimed waving her arms to emphasize her point. She looked very frustrated when they didn't respond to her rantings. "Aren't you going to do something!"

"Aren't you?" He asked her calmly.

"Me? What can I do?" She looked around for support.

"Chere, dis be a school. What better way to learn to fight dan bein' attacked by kid your age." Gambit smiled. She stared at him as though, he sprouted another head and started dancing around in circles singing Mary had a Little Lamb.

"You better hurry, they could be destroying your room as we speak." Beast nodded calmly. She ran off shaking her head muttering to herself.

"Kids these days, expecting everything to be done for them." Logan growled reclining on the lawn.

"So, how long do you bet it's gonna be till Stormy gets us to chase off dese kids?"

"Five bucks says, ten minutes."

"Gambit'll take dat bet, five minutes."

"Gentlemen, put me in for fifteen minutes."

The three sat there for a total of sixteen minutes before a very angry Orroro stormed out the door. Lightning flashed in the skies, one particular bolt struck a monkey-like girl climbing up the side of the institute. "Just what do you think your doing?" She yelled.

"Damn it Ro, you lost me ten bucks." Logan growled handing his money to the doctor.

"Alright, forget what I said earlier. Get them out of here. Now!" She yelled taking off into the sky to take care of another punk.

"I want my money back, so let's bet ten dollars each to the person who can knock out the most of these punks."

"I accept your terms."

"Gambit's in."

858585858585858858585858588585858585858585885858585885858558858585858585855858585858

Yay, I updated! Hope you liked and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer's on the first chapter._

Chapter VI: Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

"Well, isn't this the cheeriest welcoming group I've ever see?" Warren Worthington (the third) smirked exiting his car. Betsy seemed to be the only one who cared to greet him properly. The students had been in low spirits since the attack on their home, they were still repairing the eastern portion of the building and a stranger with wings wasn't going to distract them from their sulking.

Noticing him for the first time since he arrived, Orroro flew down to him. "Greetings Warren, it's nice to see you've made it here safely."

"It's nice to see you as well Orroro, I do have to admit that the others seem a little worse for wear." He joked motioning to the gloomy teens.

"Well, they've had a long week." Orroro sighed. Their grim silence was broken by a high pitched shriek and a lower pitched voice cursing simultaneously.

"What the-" Warren started as he and Orroro took off towards the sound. The voices were coming from the eastern section of the school, in an area that seemed to have had its entire wall torn off. More interesting than the wall (or lack thereof) was the trio trying to fix it. A girl around the age of thirteen was hanging onto Remy's arm for dear life, while the Cajun was hung upsidown by his foot. A rope was attached to the Cajun's foot and it was keeping Gambit and the girl up through Wolverine's strength and will power.

"I can't believe that worked!" Bobby stated in awe staring at the upsidown Cajun and the rope. Without warning he burst into laughter.

"Bobby da second Gambit gets down dere your gonna dead!" Gambit growled trying to right himself without letting the girl fall or pulling his foot out of the rope. Despite the threat, Bobby's mirth did not seem to leave him. In fact it seemed to increase tenfold.

"Robert!" Storm snapped glaring at him. For a second, Iceman calmed and had the decency to look ashamed. Then he saw Warren and his good mood returned.

"Hey man, how's it been?" he greeted happily.

"Can't complain." Warren answered, mirroring his friend's merriment. "I see you haven't stopped causing problems." Warren remarked nonchalantly.

"Hey, everybody needs a hobby."

"Though I do wish you'd pick a more constructive way to spend time." Storm cut in strictly, though she did seem to be in good humor.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but get me down!" the girl screamed in anger. They're attention returned to the two people suspended above them.

"Oh, sorry." Warren stated as he rose up and grabbed the girl. Without waiting for the winged man to return, Gambit swung himself up and grabbed the rope. He swung to a lower floor in the building.

Logan jumped off the roof he had been standing on and used his claws to slow himself down as he reached the ground. "Damn it, Drake!" he began advancing on the now worried ice mutant. "Your gonna get somebody killed!"

Before Logan could proceed to tear the man to shreds, Warren stepped between them. "Hey I just got here, can't killing each other wait until I'm ready to leave." Angel sighed pompously.

"Depends on if you want to leave in a body bag or not."

"Logan." Storm said warningly.

"Fine, but if these two idiots aren't going to work then get them out of here." He growled turning back to the building. He grabbed a few loose boards and called up to Gambit. When the Cajun was ready, Logan threw the boards up to him.

"Well aren't they a cheery bunch." Betsy stated walking up to the non-working boys and Storm. "What's their problem?"

"Who knows?" Bobby shrugged innocently.

757575757575757575757575757575757575757575757575757575757575757575757577575757575757575757

Wow, it's been awhile. O.O

But now I have updated and I made Angel be a surprise guest. I think I'm going to send him back home before the next chapter though. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
